Passenger vehicles often include electric batteries for operating features of a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, vehicles commonly include a 12V lead-acid automotive battery configured to supply electric energy to vehicle starter systems (e.g., a starter motor), lighting systems, and/or ignition systems. In electric, fuel cell (“FC”), and/or hybrid vehicles, a high voltage (“HV”) battery system (e.g., a 360V HV battery system) may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle (e.g., electric drive motors and the like). For example, an HV rechargeable energy storage system (“RESS”) included in a vehicle may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle.
Battery cells within a battery system (e.g., an HV battery system) may develop certain faults. For example, faults may be inadvertently introduced in a battery system due to manufacturing errors. Faults in a battery cell may reduce battery system performance and/or damage a battery system. For example, debris in a cell included in a battery system may cause an isolation fault within the cell, thereby reducing performance of the battery system.